


Yes No Maybe So

by mcphone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>献给@隔壁欢欣君 ，谢谢你的ASF小甜饼！<br/>小伙伴们圣诞快乐！没啥中心内容的小段子，OOC求轻怕哈。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes No Maybe So

“他们说我们应该在一起。”Steve说。  
“啊哈。”Tony从碗里用四根指头夹了一小把爆米花，塞进嘴里。  
“你听见我说什么了吗？”  
“听见了。”  
“你不好奇‘他们’是指谁吗？”  
“让我猜猜，狗仔小报，CNN，Pepper，你的狗，如果我漏掉了谁欢迎补充——”  
“还有我！”Clint说，从沙发前经过，捡起躺椅上的一张毯子走了出去。  
“没在跟你说话！”Tony不耐烦地挥了挥手。  
“你不生气吗？”Steve继续问。  
“我为什么要生气？这是二十一世纪，人们就是会有点怪怪的。难道你生气了？”  
“不，我是说，有那么一点儿——无意冒犯。”  
“没关系。可以理解。”Tony拍了拍Steve的大腿。  
“去开房吧！”Clint说。  
“你怎么又回来了？！”Tony扭过头朝他瞪视。  
“我想要一点爆米花。我能要一点爆米花吗？”  
“不！”  
“没在问你！Cap？”  
“当然，请随意。”Steve把Tony膝盖上的大碗递给Clint.  
“我爱你！”  
“你为什么不自己去做一点？”Tony看着Clint用爆米花装满一个小碗。  
“我也不知道，或许Cap做的更好吃一些。对吗，铁罐儿？”说完，Clint把小碗还给Steve，自己带着剩下的逃走了。  
“我希望他得蛀牙。”  
“你不想再谈论一会儿那个话题吗？”Steve挠着鼻子，“关于人们认为我们应该在一起的？”  
“你不是说你觉得受到了冒犯吗？”  
“是的，我不喜欢他们对我们的私事指手画脚。如果我们真的要确立关系，也得按照我们自己的节奏来。”  
“我可不想跟你确立关系。”Tony挪得离他远了一点儿，“你会用鸡妈妈模式把我逼疯的。”  
“我没有鸡妈妈模式。”  
“没错，就像Clint也没在和Coulson睡觉。”  
“你保证过不告诉任何人的！”Clint尖叫着闯进来。  
“你为什么在偷听我们的谈话？”Steve皱起了眉头。  
“这是你关心的重点？”Tony插嘴。  
“我讨厌你们！”Clint怒气冲冲地走了出去。  
“这孩子需要向Bruce请教愤怒管理。”  
“别戏弄他了，Tony.”  
“可是戏弄他这么好玩——”  
“Tony！”  
“你真是个无趣的家伙。”Tony从口袋里掏出StarkPhone摆弄起来。  
“你觉得他们为什么会说我们应该在一起？”过了一会儿Steve又提起了这个话题。  
“因为我们基本上是每一天都在一起，字面意义？”Tony回答，依然盯着屏幕。  
“我是说，或许我们应该尝试一下。”  
“尝试什么？”  
“一起，”Steve的脸紧绷着，“和我？”  
“抱歉？”  
“你听见我说什么了。”  
“你在建议我们睡一觉吗？”Tony把视线从屏幕上拔下来，转向Steve。  
“什么？不——”  
“太遗憾了，”Tony耸了耸肩膀，“因为那是个非常好的提议。”  
“这不好笑，Tony.”  
“我没在开玩笑。我确实想过和你睡一觉，比如在洗澡的时候。别这么看着我！你是美国队长，每个人都在洗澡的时候幻想过你，我打赌Natasha也这么做过！”  
“你死定了，铁罐儿。”Clint的声音从门外传来，“她会把你生吞了的。”  
“天煞的！”Tony抓起一个抱枕扔出去，过了一会儿那个抱枕又被扔回来了，砸在Tony脑袋上。  
“Clint！”Steve严肃地说，“这是个私人谈话。”  
Clint不再回答了。  
“你还在那里，对不对？”Steve问。  
“不对。”过了一会儿，Clint轻轻地说。  
“去找点其他事情做，去看看Thor在干什么。”  
Clint又不回答了。  
“总而言之，”Tony评价，“我确实考虑过关于我们在一起这件事情，但是我觉得我们现在这样挺好，没什么需要改变的。再说我们的性爱不一定会很美妙，谁知道你会不会有奇怪的毛病，比如在床上需要喊着队列口令才能运动。”  
“我不——”Steve急着辩解，“好吧，这又是个玩笑，对不对？”  
“是又不是也许是。”Tony弯起嘴角，又抓了一把爆米花。  
“或许我们可以尝试约会，你知道，包含亲吻的那种？”  
“约会？”Tony翻了个白眼，“穿戴整齐跑到外面吃顿饭再假装被你送回家？我不这样认为。而且，如果我想吻你的话，我现在就可以这么做。”  
“是吗？”Steve望着他的眼睛。  
“没错，保持别动。”Tony凑过来吻了一下Steve的嘴唇，“看到了？你被吻到了。”  
“这甚至都不算一个吻。”Steve抱怨，用手指抚摩着嘴唇。  
“你还期望怎样呢？我们已经过于熟悉了，这就像在亲吻你自己的手背。”  
“那是因为你吻的方法不正确。”  
“你想自己来试试吗，接吻专家？”  
“别这么叫我。”  
“那应该叫什么？法吻队长？舌头侠？或者——”Tony没能说完这句话，因为他突然被一个超级士兵挤到了沙发里。Steve把右手撑在沙发上笼罩住Tony，左手托住Tony的背不让他滑下去。这是非常必要的，因为Tony在十秒钟后就开始缺氧了。  
“唔。”等终于获得自由后，Tony说，发现自己依然紧紧攥着StarkPhone.  
“你的手背吻起来是这样吗？”Steve说，额头贴着Tony的额头，用鼻子轻轻磨蹭他的鼻子。  
“你他妈的为什么没早点这样做？”  
“我也不知道。”Steve咧嘴笑着，“或许是因为所有人都在催促我们，反而让我们的节奏变慢了？”  
“我想我们得想办法弥补那些被浪费掉的时间。你的房间还是我的？”  
“你们真恶心！”Clint说，举起手机拍了张照。  
Tony朝他竖起中指。  
“不错的姿势。”Clint又按下了快门，“那根指头今晚会忙起来吗？请继续关注鹰眼的推特。”  
“一边去，Clint.”Steve扭头对他说，“不然我告诉Fury你在睡他‘仅剩的好眼睛’。”  
Tony在他怀里大笑起来。  
“再一次，你们都是烂人！你们完全值得拥有彼此！“  
“是又不是也许是.”Steve微笑着，伸手环住了Tony。

-FIN-


End file.
